Pizza Night
by theditor
Summary: Jack asks Kim out for pizza. She says yes. What will happen on their date? I had trouble posting the last one so I did it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pizza Night**

Jack and Kim's first official date, what will happen?

**A/N Hey guys. This is my first story so don't be too harsh.**

**Spoiler Warning: If you didn't see KIOOO you might not want to read this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Kim's POV

I decided to break up with Brett and am talking with him right now.

"So anyway Brett I hope you understand it's just"

I pause

"I still have feelings for someone else"

He nods and walks away

I hear someone walking behind me and I turn around. It was Jack! I try to stutter out an answer

"JACK! I was a just uh"

I collect myself together more.

"Mmm, you weren't supposed to here that"

I feel embarrassed. What if knows I like him!?

"I don't know, I'm kinda glad I did" he answers me with a smile.

I give him a small smile back. He starts talking again.

"Hey, uh, you know what? Instead of going to practice you wanna go get some pizza?"

He grins at me. Now I'm confused. Did he just Ask Me Out? I need to clarify. I give a laugh.

"We're gonna blow off practice so we can have a…" I can't finish sentence. He says it for me.

"A date." He says confidently, giving me another one of his smiles. I smile back giving him my answer. We start to walk to the pizza place.

Jack's POV

I can't believe it! I finally got the guts to ask Kim out. The best part? She said yes! Well, kinda. She smiled at me so I assumed that meant yes. Anyway, we're walking to Pizza Palace as I speak, well think.

"Hey how did you become cheer captain again?" I wanted to know because she had barely made the team this year.

"Well since I had free time instead of going to the dojo, I started practicing my cheer routines a lot more. They noticed that I was even better than before so they made me captain again." I wasn't surprised at all that she had gone far with cheer, especially with the extra practice time.

"Oh that's cool." I stated pulling myself out of my thoughts, we were on a DATE!

"I guess, I still missed doing karate tough."

"Yeah, I heard you doing the calls when I had come in to meet you," I cockily replied.

"OW!" She just hit my arm, I sure don't want to the person she fights next.

"Not funny," she says with an annoyed tone.

"I know, I'm just messing. I missed doing karate too, especially with the gang, but even more you." I said looking into her eyes; I didn't want her annoyed anymore.

Kim's POV

I was so shocked.

"YYYouu mmmissedd mmmme the most?" I asked. I couldn't believe he had said that.

"Yeah I did. It really upset me when you told me about your boyfriend." He told me sadly.

"Ex-boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Yeah, right. Well, it upset me because I was positive that you no longer liked me, but I still liked you." So many thoughts started swirling around my brain. Did he just admit he likes me? What if he doesn't, but I just think he does? What if we do end up dating, what will happen? I turned to him ready to ask some questions.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah I did," He immediately answered me. I had to ask, this was the moment of truth. I am getting more nervous by the second.

"Yyyyyyoouu lllikee mmmmeee?" I was finally able to squeeze out.

"Yeah, I do. I realized it when I had to decide whether or not to go to Japan. I do think I had feelings for you before then, I just didn't know it." I was surprised. It was almost the same case for me! Is this fate? I needed to truly tell him how I feel, once and for all. I just hope I don't make too big a deal about this.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "That's when I realized my feelings for you!" I think I got that out pretty smoothly.

"Wow, at the same time. What do you think: coincidence or fate?" He asked me.

"Why don't we wait and see." I answered, a hint of mystery in my voice.

"Hey look we're here." Jack said changing the subject so it didn't get awkward. I was glad he did that. We then walked into the place, Jack holding the door for me like a gentleman. AWWWW

Jack's POV

As we walked up to the host, I took Kim's hand, gave it a squeeze and then smiled at her. She grinned back, lighting up her whole face with happiness. Oh, how I loved that smile, so beautiful and happy. I was rushed back to reality, again, hearing the host start talking.

"-this way to your table madame and sir." That's all I heard. I have to pay better attention. I don't want Kim thinking that I don't care about what she says or thinks. We quickly slid into our seats as the host walked off.

"So what pizza should we get? Your choice." I tell Kim.

"Um, well I do like bacon pizza." She said carefully as if not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Bacon pizza it is." We closed the menus just as the waitress walked up. We ordered the pizza and two lemonades, one for each of us. We then started talking about so many of the different things that happened to us.

"Remember when Ricky Weaver came to town and I totally thought you were jealous." Kim laughed, slightly snorting. She then looked up blushing slightly.

"The best part was when I opened the door to stop whatever bad things Ricky could be doing only to see him flying through the air towards a table with guacamole." I reminded her.

"That was the cover story on like 15 magazines for like, a whole month!" she giggled.

"The funny part is, to this day, only him, you, and I know who was involved." I told her.

"Really? You never told anyone?" She asked sounding very surprised.

"No. Why would I? It seemed like something you wanted to keep a secret." I answered her.

**A/N If you know where I got this from then, post it in a review. I'll later tell you the answer.**

"Wow, I never realized you cared so much." She quietly told me.

"Of course I did. Hey remember when I jumped in front of you and got hit by all that mushroom gravy?" I added bringing back another memory. I want her to know I care, but I don't want to make things awkward.

"Oh yeah! And then after we had to fight against the black dragons Frank was under the swan and it leaked onto his face." She giggled again. Boy, do I love that giggle.

"You know, we never got to finish our dance there. We should finish it sometime." I said remembering how after we took one step it changed to a fast song. I was disappointed about that. I definitely had feelings for her back then, I guess I didn't know it.

"Totally. Hey look the pizza's here." The waitress set down the food and drinks and we started to eat. I started wondering again about where we stood as a couple so I decided to ask.

"Quick question, where do think we stand? You know, as like a couple or something." I really hoped she wanted to be my girlfriend.

Kim's POV

Did Jack just ask that? I want us to be dating and hope he does to so that's what I'm gonna say.

"Well I think we're at the point where we would be dating." I really want to be his girlfriend. No more Lindseys or Lories to deal with anymore.

"I think we're at that point too. So Kim, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I can't believe it! That just happened! I still haven't given him an answer, focus Kim.

"I would love to. Should we tell the guys though?" I wondered if it was the best idea for them to know about us.

"Probably not. I mean think about how they would act when we do just normal couple things." I thought about what he had said. It might not end to well.

"Yeah, we shouldn't tell them. They would probably act all grossed out, just when we did things, ya know, a little more together." I said finalizing the decision on that question.

"They might even treat us different. We don't want that either." He brought up a good point.

"They might even start hanging out with us less. We don't want that happening, again." I followed.

"We sure don't." He added, giving me a grin. We then quickly finished up our food and walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah do you want me to walk you home?" He quickly asked me.

"I'd like that I answered." I never wanted this date to end.

"So if we're a secret couple then I guess we should act like we used to in public. Like how we acted 3 months ago." I brought up.

"Yeah, we kinda have to." He said.

"I will tell the guys that I broke up with Brett because that wouldn't change anything." I stated.

"Ok. What do if someone asks one of out? I mean people will think we're both single." He brought up a good point.

"We have to say no. And we have to come up with some excuse if they ask why." I answered.

"What do we do if an event comes up where we have to bring a date?" He's asking a lot of questions, but I do understand why.

Jack's POV

"Well I guess we could go as friends. People sometimes do that." Kim said, answering another one of my questions. Doesn't this usually happen the other way in most relationships?

"Okay that works." I told her.

"Jack, why don't we just solve the problems as they come up? We never know what could happen." She stopped my endless trail of questions.

"Oh look we're here." She said showing me that we were at her house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Kim" I said as we walked up to her porch.

"Me too. I really hope this all works out." I wish this date didn't have to end.

"I do too. Goodnight Kim." I quickly said my goodbyes.

"Bye, Jack." She said. I kissed cheek. She blushed slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kim." I said. I started walking home and waved at her. As I walked away I heard her faintly say.

"See you at the dojo."

**The Next Day**

Kim's POV

"Hey guys." I said as Jack and I walked into the dojo.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Where were you two yesterday? We had practice." Rudy said rushing over, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Rudy. Kim asked me to help her take her sister to the dentist. Trust me you need two people for that job." Jack said quickly making up an excuse.

"Fine. Don't let it happen again though." Rudy told us.

"I thought you had a date with Brett yesterday?" Milton quickly asked.

"We broke up so I offered my mom that I could take my sister." I answered Milton, following Jack's excuse.

"Oh okay." Milton said

"Looks like they didn't figure it out, that's good." Jack quickly whispered in my ear as we walked to the change rooms.

"I guess they don't know." I whispered back, smiling at him. He winked at me as we walked though the different doors to go change. I think this is gonna be one fun relationship.

**A/N Hey was that too bad? Do you want me to continue it? Just tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 How to hide your first love**

**A/N Hey ya'll I'm back with chapter 2. Hope it hasn't been too long a wait!**

**The extra thing in last chapter was from Radio Rebel when they are dancing at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. If I did then stuff like this would have happened a lot earlier.**

Kim's POV

_Beep Beep_

Urg! My alarm won't stop beeping. I pick it up and hurl it against the wall, shattering it. This is completely normal, it happens every Monday. My parents used to get mad, now they keep a bunch in storage so I have to open a new one every Monday night. Anyway, like most people on Mondays I don't want to go to school. At least I get to see Jack. Who's my boyfriend now! Man I have waited forever to be able to say that. I should probably start getting ready.

I go over to the bathroom connected to my room and take a quick shower. I come out and straighten my hair. I then go to my room and put on dark skinny jeans, a white top with a jean vest over it, and my converse. I then head downstairs and just grab an apple. I then remember that Jack's meeting me to walk to school. We used to do this even when we were just friends so no one will grow suspicious. I sit down and start playing with my phone. Jack usually takes awhile.

Jack's POV

_Beep Beep_

Shut up alarm! I pick it and throw it hard against the wall, hard enough to smash it. I then remember I have school. And I have to walk Kim before that! I then quickly take my shower and tug on a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue v-neck with and white and blue plaid shirt going over it, and my vans. I head downstairs, grab an apple, and head out the door.

I dash over to Kim's house, quickly finishing my apple on the way. I toss it into a trashcan, still running down the street. I run up to in front of her house, then stop. I take a minute to catch my breath and compose myself. Then I walk up onto her porch and knock on the door.

Kim's POV

_Knock Knock Knock_

That must be Jack. I get up and grab my bag from the floor. I walk over to the door. I open it and Jack's standing there.

"Hey," he said to me. He looks a little out of breath. He probably ran here being late like always.

"Hey. We should probably go now." I remembered that school starts in thirty minutes and it takes at least 20 minutes to get there.

"Alright." He took my hand and tingles shot up and down my arm. I smiled down at our hands. We then started to walk along the sidewalk. We chatted about simple things never going into deep detail with any of the topics. As we neared school I remembered our hands were still together.

"Jack, you have to let go. We can't walk into school holding hands, that would be too suspicious." I reminded him letting go of his hand. I didn't want to though.

"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot, sorry." He told me with remorse in his voice. I told him it was fine and we walked into school. We headed over to our lockers, which happened to be near each other. I opened up mine and put my bag inside. Next, I grabbed my books for Math. I did NOT want to go. I hate my math teacher. I slammed the locker shut, annoyed. At least I have that class with Jack.

"Woooaaah!" I turned to see the guys heading over to Jack and me. Milton is trying to stop Eddie and Jerry from arguing who would score a date faster. Wow, that argument started fast.

"Why don't you guys just make a bet on it?" I didn't want to hear their bickering anymore.

"Hey that's a great idea. Jack, why don't you do it too?" Eddie quickly asked Jack. Jack and I both shared a worried glance.

"Um, that's not really my kind of thing to do." Jack said trying to get out of it.

"Oh, come on Jack. What are you scared?" Jerry asked, trying to give Jack an intimidating stare.

"No, I would win to easily." Jack quickly retorted. Jerry and Eddie shared a glance.

"Alright, Jack's out. Milton can you be-" Eddie turned to Milton, only to find him not there. I looked to my left to see Milton talking to Julie at her locker. I can understand, he just transferred back from Swathmore. Aww, they look so cute together. I hope Jack and I can be like that someday.

_Bring Bring_

"Come on Kim, we have to get to math." Jack said gently tugging at my arm.

"Okay, fine." We then walked to math waving goodbye to the guys with some see ya laters.

Jack's POV

We walked through the door to math and took our seats next to each other. Thank god I sit next Kim and not Alysa Florence. **(No offence to anyone named Alysa)** That girl does everything she can to make herself look good. Many guys like her, but I think it just makes her look stupider. She keeps flirting with me even when I make it oblivious that I'm not interested. I HAVE to make sure she stays away now, me dating Kim and all. I don't want her causing trouble and Kim's and my secret slipping out.

"Hello students." Our teacher says this with an icy tone and glares at us. I can see why Kim doesn't like her.

"Today we will be working on quadratic equations." The whole class groans. I can see why quadratic equations are soooooo BORING. Not to mention hard.

She then walks around the room handing out worksheets. I take one look at it and know I won't be able to do it. I glance at Kim only to see her putting her pencil down, already finished. I'm not surprised. She's almost as good at math as Milton. She told me she's in this class because she doesn't want to be at such a level that people will look at her more for her brain than anything else. She doesn't like the teacher because she thinks she talks down to us too much. She then looks up and smiles at me.

"Okay class. For the next week you will be working on a project in where you have to find a part of life that uses quadratic equations and do a report on it. It will be done with partners. Kim and I quickly glance at each other, silently telling each other that we will be working together.

"Hi Jackie!" Oh no here comes trouble.

"Want to be my partner?" This will not turn out well will it?

"Jack's my partner." Kim stated quickly.

"Why would he want to be your partner?" Alysa retorted.

"Because he's my bbbbeeesstt friend." Kim stuttered out. Good, she kept the secret.

"You seem awful unsure of that." Alysa shot back.

"He is. Right, Jack?" Kim said looking at me.

"Of course." I answered immediately.

"Why would anyone, especially you, want to be friends with Kim? She's just a no good loser." Alysa said trying to convince me otherwise. Kim looked very irritated.

"Well I'd rather take a no good loser over someone like you, even though Kim is not one." Kim smiled at me.

"I will get you to be mine one day, Jack. I guarantee it." Alysa told me. She turned and started walking away.

"Then you're lying because that would never happen in a million years." Kim called after her. Those two have been battling it out for years. Or so I'm told. I'll have to ask Kim how the whole thing started someday.

_Bring Bring_

That's the end of the period. Kim and I collect our stuff and head to our lockers. I get my stuff for Science, then tell Kim goodbye. She and I then go our separate ways to our next classes.

Time Skip to Lunch

Kim's POV

I walked into the cafeteria and quickly got my lunch. Jack and the guys were already sitting at a table so I went over and took a seat next to Jack. Oh no. Here comes Alysa again. Will that girl ever give up? Sometimes I wish I could just tell her that Jack's my boy and NEVER will be her's.

"HeLOW Kim. How's your day been?" She says entirely with sarcasm.

"Better, 'til you showed up." I sent right back to her.

"Oh you're just jealous that you're ugly while I'm pretty." My eyes go wide. Underneath the table Jack grabs my hand and gently squeezes it, trying to calm me down.

Milton's POV

Kim and that girl Alysa are arguing again. Oh no, I dropped my fork. It fell under the table. I bent down underneath the table to pick it up. Wait hold up. What is that? Why is Jack holding Kim's hand? That is NOT normal. I'll have to tell Julie about this.

Kim's POV

"Alysa, why don't just leave. NO ONE wants you here." I tell her still annoyed, but calmer now that Jack is holding my hand.

"I bet Jack wants me here, huh Jack?" She asked him.

"Um, no, not really." Jack said. I flashed her a smile showing that I had won this round.

"Huh, fine. I'll be back though. You wait and see." Jack just shook his head and glanced at me.

"Is it just me or has she gotten more annoying." I said to all the guys.

"She ain't annoying. She's hot yo!" Jerry exclaimed. I gave him one of my death glares. He wimpered.

"Aw come on dude. You really think all that work done to herself is attractive?" Jack said to Jerry.

"Yeah, I think it's repulsive." Milton added.

"Wait, what? I'm confused" Oh wow, that's a shock.

"It means that it's something that you don't like, Jerry." Milton told him.

"Oh."

Jack's POV

The guys and I are now at the dojo. Kim is at cheer practice so she'll won't be here today.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them all.

"Both Jerry and I are going to the Waydom Center to see if either one of us can pick up a chick to win the bet." Eddie told me.

"I'm going with Julie to the third level of the museum then out to dinner. I hope we can actually get to the next level."

"Oh, that's cool. Good luck to all of you."

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Milton asked me.

"I'm just gonna chill at home."

"Oh, that's cool." Eddie told me.

"Hey Rudy, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going on another date with Bethany Applebaum." He replied.

**A/N If that's how you spell her name.**

"Oh that's great Rudy." I told him.

"Hey Jack, why is it that you're the only one not dating. I mean even Kim just had boyfriend." Milton questioned me. I clenched my teeth in my closed mouth at the mention of Brett.

"I guess I'm not that into doing stuff like that right now." I told them. I hate lying to my friends. I really hope doing all this is worth it.

"Um, Okay." Milton said half surprised half suspicious. I really hope he and his large brain don't figure Kim and me out. I quickly checked the time on my phone.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys." I told them. I took my skateboard and bag and went out the door.

Milton's POV

That was strange. Jack didn't even look truthful answering all of those questions. Hey isn't this about the time that Kim's cheer practice ends. Julie told me that there's a small chance that something's going on between them and I'm starting to get suspicious too.

Kim's POV

"Alright girls, practice is over. You can go." I told them all. The hurriedly left the room having places to go. The door then opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey Kim." He said coming over to me.

"Hey Jack." I replied.

"I'm going to take you on our second date tonight. Should I pick you up 6?" He asked me.

"Sure that sounds great. What is it?" I asked wondering what he had in mind.

"That's a surprise." Ooo this sounds like it's gonna be good.

"Why don't I walk you home?"

"Okay. Just let me get my stuff." I quickly got my things then walked out the door with him. We walked along the street causally talking about things. Somehow we got to math.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my house to work on the project this Thursday?" He asked me.

"Sure, it's a date." We soon got to my house and I hugged him goodbye.

"See later tonight Jack." I told him.

"See you soon Kim." He said walking away.

Jack's POV

I ran to my house dropped my stuff off then got my supplies for the date. I then walked to the park and set up a candlelight picnic in this secret spot I found that is right next to a small lake. I then dash home and put on a light blue button up instead of my other shirt. I also grab my leather jacket in case Kim gets cold. I then walk to Kim's house and climb the steps to the porch. I then walk to the door.

Kim's POV

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" I shout to whoever's at the door. Probably Jack. I slide my flats on having changed into a light pink blouse and a purple skirt. I walk to the door and open it only to find Jack staring at me.

"You look beautiful." He tells me softly. I blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I told him cracking a smile. He chuckled slightly. We walk down t the sidewalk.

"I'm going to cover your eyes now so that you can't see where I'm taking you." He told me covering my eyes. We walk that for quite a while.

"Okay just stand there with your eyes closed for a bit. I have to quickly do something he tells me." I shut my eyes then he uncovers them. I hear some noises near me so I know he didn't go far.

"You open my eyes now." I do and gasp. It was amazing. Jack had set up a candlelight dinner for the two of us.

"Jack, I can't believe you did this for me."

"Who wouldn't do something like this for such an incredible girl." He replies. I feel myself blushing a deep red.

"Jack, you really are amazing." He smiles at me and we both step closer. It's gonna happen this time. No more evil directors.

**A/N Ha Ha. Do you people get it?**

We both keep leaning closer and finally our lips touch. Sparks fly everywhere. Our kiss is soft and sweet. After about a minute we break, foreheads touching.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." He tells me in a low, seductive voice. Dang, that's hot, where did that come from?

"It took too long, Jack." I reply smartly in a seductive voice as well.

"I know." He tells me. He gives me another peck on the lips before we break. The rest of evening flew by, us cracking jokes, laughing, and just enjoying time together. Soon we're already back in front of my house.

"Tonight was amazing, Jack. Thank you." I tell him quietly.

"No problem." He replies. He gives me one last kiss and then walks home. I go in my house and just flop on my bed, completely happy.

**A/N So how was that? Too long, too short, just right? You tell me. If you have any requests feel free to either post it in a review or PM me. I see what I can do about it. Alright guys. I'm done for now. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Secret, a genius, and his girlfriend**

**A/N Ok so this is chapter 3. I read through you reviews and tried to add some extra things. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long I had a busy week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. If I did then you probably would see this stuff on TV.**

Jack's POV

I wake up before my alarm this morning. Okay that is not normal. I get up take a quick shower then come to my room and put on my skinny jeans, a green v-neck, and another pair of vans. I think I have too many of those. I head downstairs and quickly eat a bowl of cereal before grabbing my stuff and heading out the door. It's a warm day as I walk along the street to Kim's house. I can't believe we shared our first kiss last night. It's still a dream that most beautiful girl in the world is MY girlfriend. I hope nothing ever separates us. I get to her house and walk onto her porch. I then knock.

Kim's POV

_Knock Knock_

That can't be Jack, could it? I just got downstairs. Good thing I got ready earlier today. For some reason I got up before my alarm. Weird right? I skip to the door. Yeah it's girly, but I have the best boyfriend in the world, I have a reason. I open the door and there's Jack.

"Hey ready to go?" He asks. Well, I can skip breakfast today. I mean if I can spend more time with my boyfriend I think it's worth it.

"Sure." I get my stuff and close the door behind me. I then take his hand and we start walking to school.

"Hey why do you and Alysa fight anyway?" Do I have to answer this? _He is your boyfriend._ Who was that? _Me, your conscience._ Okay. Why didn't you ever show up before we were dating? When I was still deciding on my crush on him? _I knew you would decide on the crush back then. Now that he's your boyfriend, you don't need to make sure he likes you. Do the right thing, tell him. _Fine, I will. Now get out of my head.

"I'll tell you later. Okay, Jack." Hey you never said I had to tell him now. Okay now I'm just talking to myself in my head aren't high.

"That works. Just tell me soon. I really want to know so I can understand all that you go through." Awww that's so sweet.

"Thanks for caring so much, Jack." I hug him. He then hugs me back.

"Why wouldn't I care about you? You ARE the most important girl in my life." He is being so sweet today. It's adorable when he acts like this. I place a quick kiss on his cheek and then we continue on our way to school. We get there and NO one is there. I check my phone. We got here 30 minutes before Milton and Julie do and they get here 30 minutes before school starts. That means we woke up an hour to early. Oh well, more time for just the two of us.

Jack's POV

Kim tells me that we got to school an hour early. Oh well, more time for just the two of us. **A/N See what I did there?**

All of a sudden we lock eyes. I lean down a capture her lips with mine. This time is different than the last kiss. This one is filled with hunger and lust. After a while I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately gives me access. We battle for dominance. I win and explore her mouth, memorizing every crevice. She then does the same for me. I break and start to kiss down her neck. I then find her soft spot and start to suck a little. She moans my name. Oh, how I love that. I then rejoin our lips again. She puts her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. She tugs her fingers through my hair and I groan against her mouth. We do that for about 20 minutes then break for air. We stay there awhile foreheads touching, gazing into each other's eyes. I wish we could just stay like this forever, just me and her.

Milton's POV

I walk into school holding hands. We finally kissed last night. It was wonderful. **(That night must have really been romantic.)** We were strolling through a park after having gone to the museum. The stars were out and it just seemed like the perfect time to do it so I took the chance and went for it. It was short, but even that minimal amount of time was still the best time of my life. Julie and I are now closer, all thanks to that kiss. As we walk into a part of the school where many of the hallways meet up

**(A/N I don't know what to call that place where they always talk.) **

I see Jack and Kim holding each other, foreheads touching, looking at each other. I continue walking. Wait, what? I stop and look over again, there they are doing exactly what I thought. They don't notice us. Good. I back up silently pulling Julie with me. She seems to have noticed them too. Once hidden behind the corner we both share a glance. I take out my phone a quickly take a quick video of the two of them. She nods understanding. We may need that later when we confront the two of them. We look back and they are still like that. We get our stuff then and tip toe to the science classroom. I close the door and set my things down on the table.

"I'm really starting to think they are dating. Best friends don't do that." I tell her now that we're out of range for Jack and Kim to hear us.

"Defiantly. Why would they hide it though?" She wonders aloud. She has a point, why would they hide it?

"I don't know. We have to ask them about that when we confront them. I mean they obviously have been dating for a little while. Things like that don't just happen." I'm suddenly a little jealous of them. They are closer than Julie and I are even though we have been dating longer.

"I know. Should we tell anyone?" I ponder her question.

"No. They have a reason for keeping it secret and we should wait to tell anyone until we understand their whole story." I finally answer.

"Okay."

We then work on this extra experiment we have recently started. Our science teacher lets us do these projects in the classroom because she knows we are trust-worthy. Soon it is time to go so we pack up our stuff and head to our lockers. As we part I kiss her cheek telling her that I will see her in science. I look over to see Kim and Jack now standing there talking like they normally do. I have to admit they're doing a pretty good keeping their relationship. They only way Julie and I found out were from a few strange occurrences. Otherwise I would have never guessed it.

Kim's POV

Jack and I are now talking about how awkward it would be if that movie we were in was actually shown in theaters. Then teens start to enter the school. Jack and quickly change the subject when we see Milton coming over.

"Hey guys." He says to us.

"Well I know I'm a guy, but I don't think Kim is unless she's a guy in disguise." Jack says. I shoot a playful glare at him. He just smirks back at me.

"Wait, Kim is a guy?" Jerry asks walking towards us overhearing some of our conversation. All three of face palm.

"No Jerry, Jack's just a girl in disguise." Jack shoots me a glare this time. I smirk at him.

"What? You've been in the dudes locker room!

"Jerry, you've seen me use the bathroom, **(Awkward)** I defiantly a guy." Jack tells Jerry.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Guys! Guess what?" Eddie says running up to us.

"You crossed the street by yourself." Jack says.

"You threw out your nightlight." Answers Jerry.

"You peed in the woods." Milton states.

"No, no, and again, none of your business."

**A/N If you know what episode this is from post it in a review. If you're right I'll give you a shout-out next chapter.**

"Then what?" I ask.

"The school dance is coming up in two weeks. It's Friday, next week." Jack and I glance at each other. What are we going to do? Everyone at our school takes dates to the dance. Fortunately we talked about this one. I guess we'll go as friends.

"Okay, cool." Jack and I then head off to math class.

Jack's POV

The day went by very slowly. I finally was sliding into my seat next to Kim in Science. We are lab partners. Lucky right? Anyway, we are doing a lab right now where we see what different affect our partners. **A/N I don't think this is a real lab.**

I pick up one of the feathers and start tickling Kim with it. She then takes a bigger one and tickles me back. Soon we are in an all out tickle war. I laugh so hard and I can hear her adorable giggle. Who knew science could be this fun?

Julie's POV

Milton and I already finished our work so now we were just trying to look busy. We were actually watching what Jack and Kim were doing, waiting for the right moment to confront them about their relationship. Suddenly I got an idea. I whispered my plan to Milton and he immediately understood. That's what I love about him. He just gets me. Anyway, back to the plan. We walked up to the teacher we needed to go to the library for one of our projects and that we need two more people. She gave us the go-ahead and we asked Jack and Kim to join us, interrupting their tickle fight. They said yes and followed us to the library. After we got there Jack asked us "What do you need us to do?"

I answered "Weeeeelllllllllll…"

Kim's POV

"Okay, what's the real reason you guys brought us here?" I quickly asked. Silence.

"Miltion?"

"Um, well, we know you're dating ok!" Jack and I glanced worriedly at each other. How did they find out? We were so careful.

"No we're not, why would you think that?" Jack answered knowing that I still couldn't lie for my life.

"We have proof." Julie told us. Another worried glance was exchanged.

"Sure you do." I answered them. My voice surprisingly did not go high. Milton then took out his phone and showed us a clip of this morning when we were in each other's arms. I hope they didn't see us kissing. Even if they knew that we were dating it would still be awkward.

"Okay we are." Jack finally said. The couple smiled triumphantly.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" I asked still worried.

"No, but we wanna know why you kept it a secret." I took another glance at Jack. It did make sense that we tell them now that they knew.

"We just thought that if we were public it would cause too much commotion and problems. It seemed simpler to keep it a secret." I told them.

"Are you gonna tell?" Jack asked the two.

"No. We'll let you do that, but don't keep it a secret forever. I mean the guys at least deserve to know." Milton told.

"We will when the time is right." I assured them. We all then headed back to class. I sorta think that those two knowing isn't the worst thing. It feels good to have someone know and I also can trust them to keep the secret. Soon class was over. I then realized that Jack and I hadn't gotten any work done.

Jack's POV

We were all at the dojo practicing and the guys had gone into the change rooms to get into their gis. Rudy was in his office so Kim and I just started sparring. I was careful not to hurt her in any way. I fight, definitely. I just don't kick and punch as hard as I could. I then caught her eye for a second, distracting her long enough so that I could swipe her legs out from under her.

"Good job, Kim. You're getting a lot better." I said holding out my hand to help her up. She took it, but pulled me down to the ground next to her. We then started to get lost in each other's eyes. Her eyes were such a beautiful chocolate color.

_**SLAM!**_

We both bolted quickly apart. I noticed Milton had slammed his locker closed seeing Jerry and Eddie come out of the change rooms. I gave him a quick look silently telling him "thank you."

Rudy than came out of his office telling us that he had to leave for a date with Bethany Applebaum so we could leave when we wanted and just to remember to lock up.

Kim and I both looked at each other knowing that we wanted to leave as soon as possible. We had our study date tonight. **A/N I know I said I was gonna write it later, but I decided to move it up.** We quickly went to the change rooms and got into our regular clothes. We then waved goodbye to the guys who were gonna stay longer because they had just got here. Kim and I then went out the doors of the dojo and started on our journey to my house.

Kim's POV

We got to Jack's house. It is a large house. I know because I've met Jack here before. I have never been inside though. We walk inside a leave our stuff in the hall. The inside of his house is amazing!

"Mom, Kim's here." Jack says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Okay. Nice to see you again, Kim." We had met at a karate tournament.

"We're gonna go to my room to work on our math project." We then go to Jack's room. It's decorated with posters of Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and Bobby Wasabi. He also has many karate medals and trophies on shelves all over his room. We go over to his desk and start to work on the project. We decide to use how architects use quadrics when they are designing various things. We work for another half hour, and then get bored.

We do a couple minor things that don't really matter. We then start kissing. Jack closes the door while I flop on the bed. He then comes over and straddles my hips and kisses me. He then starts to kiss down my neck again. I moan. Good thing he has soundproof walls because he practices karate in here sometimes. I then bring his lips to mine while flipping us over so that I am on top. We do that for several minutes until the need for air is too great. We then flop back on his bed and he suggests putting in a movie. He goes over to where he keeps some of his movies. He puts in the Hunger Games. As we watch we notice the similarities between those Katniss and Peeta and our characters for the Karate Games. I stay for dinner and then Jack walks me home. He asks about the thing with Alysa again and I tell that I'll explain tomorrow. He kisses me goodbye and I walk into my house. I then realize that we got almost none of our math project done, but I'm too happy to worry about that.

**So, what'd ya think? Again sorry for taking awhile. Hope you liked it. Alright that's all I gotta say. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: School Dance **_**fun right**_**?**

**Okay so I read through the reviews and here's the names of all the people that got my question right. By the way, the answer is Wazombie Warriors.**

Daughter-of-Athena-603342

toughwolf2227

StoryLover27

YuffieMisaki

zebragyrlie

Kickin' It Teen

.SakuraxxX

Lightingspirit1

lilkk1234

Katie

Veronica Davila

BlueBeltNinja

**Okay so here's the chapter! Oh forget about the math project I don't know how to put that in so I'm dropping it. I may have moved the dance up a bit too. K?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I wish I did though.**

Jack's POV

_Bring Bring_

There's my alarm, I surprisingly don't destroy it this morning. I woke up feeling pretty refreshed. I get ready eat my breakfast then walk over to Kim's. She opens the door "and there stands my beautiful girlfriend."

"Awww thank you." She tells me pulling me into a hug. Did I just say that out loud? It was fine this time, but I can't let it slip out that we're dating! We would be ruined.

"Ready to go?" I asked when we finally separated.

"Sure." She took my hand and we walked to school. We broke apart our hands when we got there. We then went to our lockers. All of a sudden I hear a squeal.

"Oh no." I say to Kim. She giggles slightly, but it turns to a glare when Alysa walks up.

"HI JACKIE!" This will not be fun, will it?

"I was wondering what time you would pick me up for the dance?" Um, pushy much? I quickly rest a hand on Kim's arm, calming her down before she explodes from jealousy.

"I'm not going to the dance with you." I tell Alysa directly.

"Then who?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"You will go to the dance with me, Jack. I will make sure of it." She huffs and walks off.

"Well wasn't that pleasant." Kim said with her voice full of disgust.

"Can you tell me what got between you guys so long ago?" I ask.

"Fine." Kim says. "Come over here though." She drags me over to Nakamura's janitors closet because he was gone now. She pulled me inside and closed the door.

"It all started in fifth grade. Alysa really wanted to win the award for being best athlete at graduation because she did so many sports. I won because I was head cheerleader of my thing then and I did karate. She then made up a lie about me saying that I did karate because I liked to beat up people. Basically saying that I was a bully. Not only did people hate me and make fun of me for a while. The award was also taken away from me and given to her. Everyone gave her a ton of sympathy because she said she was the major victim. That's also why I never tell anyone about any of my troubles. I don't want to be like Alysa and get sympathy. The only person who believed me was Grace, who was my best friend. Even she avoided me a lot after that then."

"Wow. I can't believe she put you through all that." I said. I was impressed by Kim's ability to hold strong even through all that. I was not surprised though.

"Nobody has even been the same with me again. Even though it's 5 years later. I can't believe someone took something like a simple award so far.

"Well Kim, you can be sure that I'll never treat you any differently unless you want me to."

"Thank you, Jack." She hugged me. We pulled back and kissed for a little while. We were interrupted by the bell for second period ringing. We had skipped all of first period. We then walked out into the hallway.

Kim's POV

**Lunch**

Jack is the best boyfriend ever. I told him all of what happened and he assured me how much he cared about me. Oh, no. Here comes Alysa again.

"Jackie, when are you taking me to the dance?" Okay, this girl is REALLY getting on my nerves.

"I'm not. I'm going with someone else." Please don't ask with who.

"Who are you going with?" Dang.

"A girl. A very special girl." Nice follow Jack.

"Who could be more special than me?" Really Alysa? That's what you're going with?

"Get out of here Alysa." I snap at her.

"Okay, fine. I really don't want you to bully me." Oh she did not go there again. Good thing Jack understands. At least she gone now. The guys then come up with their lunches.

"Yo, Kim. What up with the face?" Jerry says to me. I give him a death glare.

"Not the time, Jerry." Jack tells him. Thank you.

"So who are you guys going to the dance with?" Eddie asks.

"I'm going with Julie obviously." Milton plainly stated.

"I'm asking Kelsey." Jerry said. Wow. I sure hope she changed her mind in these past 2 years. **(I don't know how long it really was)**

"I'm asking Stacy. I really hope she likes me." Eddie said.

"What chica are you asking, Jack?" Jerry questioned.

"I don't know. Hey Kim, do you wanna go as you know, like friends or something?" Nice act Jack. Perfect way to give the guys this answer.

"Sure. It could be fun." I told him. The guys then started talking about some random video game while I looked at the time on my phone. We were fine time wise, but why not have some fun with this? I sent Jack a quick message and made sure he saw it then…

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!" I quickly exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened and we both started getting our things. We are turning into such great actors. We should totally do another movie. This time though, WE choose the director. Ha ha, but hey, you never know.

"Wait, for what?" Eddie asked us.

"Rudy got the rest of the day off for us so we could work on this new routine." Jack said making up an excuse. We were actually skipping school to make all the preparations for the dance. Not only were we on the committee (the cheerleaders forced me to and I brought Jack down with me) we also had to have a plan so that our secret did not get blown.

"Oh, okay." Milton answered. We grabbed our stuff and ran out of the cafeteria. We then grabbed our stuff and headed to some kind of craft store for decorations for the dance.

Jack's POV

We got to the store and we walked inside. There were supplies all over the shelves. We grabbed balloons, streamers, and a few other things. We went a paid for them with money we were given from committee. We then discussed how we are gonna keep our cover for the dance. We then took the stuff back to school. By the time we got there (we stopped a couple times to kiss) school was over. We weren't supposed to skip school to get the items, but we didn't care. We gave the stuff to the committee and hung a few decorations. Kim and I then left parting ways because she still had to get a dress and didn't want me seeing it 'til later. I quickly went home and went to my room to take a short nap.

Kim's POV

Meanwhile…

I HAVE to find the perfect dress. I want to blow Jack away. I went to this store in the mall that sells the best dresses. I took awhile trying on one, then another. Each one having something wrong with it. Then I saw it. It was simple and elegant, yet it had sass too. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I quickly bought it and ran home. I took a shower and began to get ready; I curled my hair and put on my dress. I then put on my make-up. More than normal, but not a lot. I then went downstairs and sat down waiting for Jack.

Jack's POV

That was a good nap. Am I forgetting something? OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I quickly got ready and put a splash of cologne. I then dash over to Kim's place. Why does this always happen? I catch my breath then knock on the door. She opens it. There goes my breath again. She looks amazing! Absolutely beautiful.

"Kim, I have never seen anyone more beautiful." I tell her.

"Really?" She acts surprised. Why hasn't anyone ever told her this?

"Of course, would I lie to you? I say.

"Well I don't know, do I?" Kim shoots back smartly.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I question her.

"Maybe." She tells me smirking.

"Oh it is on." I tell her. I grab her waist bringing her closer to me. I lean down and catch her lips in an instant. She starts to kiss back. Then things start to get heated. She suddenly pulls back. I look at her confused.

"We don't want to look out of place for the dance. Later ok?" She explains.

"Okay." I say disappointed. I take her hand we walk to the dance. We release hands, like always, before going in. Music is booming and many people are on the floor dancing. We spot Milton and Julie by the punch and decide to head over and say hello.

"Hey." Kim says as we walk up to them.

"Are you telling them tonight?" Julie asks us.

"No. We're here as "just friends"." I tell her.

"Well don't wait too long guys." Milton says to us.

"We'll tell them when the time is right." Kim explains. They then walk off to talk to some other people. A slow song then comes on.

"Care to dance m'lady." I ask her holding out my hand.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." She says taking my hand.

"Yeah, but I'm your hopeless romantic." I tell her taking her to the floor.

"I know." She says. I put my hands on her waist and she puts hers around my neck. I pull her close. We sway silently, feeling as if we're the only ones in the world. Suddenly...

"Jack! What are you doing dancing with her? Dance with me." Alysa says barging in on my moment with Kim. She tugs my arm, but I shake her off.

"I think he'd rather stay here." Kim tells her sweetly. Oh my girl is good.

"I highly doubt that. Come on Jackie." She says tugging my arm again.

"Nah, I'm good here." I tell her.

"Not for long." She states, evil running through her voice. What is she planning? She walks over to the punch bowl. Oh, no. I grab Kim's hand and we run out of there. I'm really surprised that absolutely no one else noticed that whole thing. We walk out of the school.

Kim's POV

"Hey do you wanna go see a movie?" I ask. "I mean, this kinda was a disaster."

"Sure." He tells me. We walk in a comfortable quiet to the theater.

"What movie do you want to see?" I ask.

"Um, why don't we just see _Rise of the Guardians_." He said.

"Okay. I could use a laugh now anyway." I say.

"Me too." He told me. We got our tickets which he INSISTED on buying and then we got our drinks and a bucket of popcorn. We then walked in to see the movie.

Jack's POV

After the Movie

I walked Kim home and we kissed goodnight (or maybe a little more). I then walked home. Boy, today sure was confusing. I hope Alysa will stop bothering Kim and I. Well, after an eventful day like that I'm ready to go to bed. I get to my house. I go inside, get my pjs on and flop into bed falling asleep the instant my head hits the pillow.

**A/N So how was that? Oh, just saying I'll probably post a chapter a week now. I'm kinda busy with school now. Review! That's it. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Routines and Revels**

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long so I made this chapter extra special!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kickin it. Just my story.**

Kim's POV

_A couple days after the dance_

Ugh, Milton has been pestering Jack and me about our secret relationship. We'll do it when it's time. Right now we're in the dojo practicing for a tournament that's coming up in a week or two.

"Jack, Kim, there's going to be an event at the tournament where two people do a routine. I want you two to form a routine together." Rudy tells us.

"Should we start making that routine now?" I asked him. I was glad that I got to do it with Jack.

"I'll let you guys stay late after practice. We need to work on everything else right now. I'm gonna go help the guys. You two just spar." Rudy explains. Alone? After practice? I have a feeling we won't be practicing our routine the whole time.

"Jack, you better not take it easy on me."

"I just don't want you hurt."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's spar." We get into our positions and then I throw a punch at him. He blocks and sends a kick back. I block that and send a kick back at him. We continue this for awhile. We suddenly stop hearing…

"Yes! I can't believe I broke a board!" Eddie yells. Meanwhile, neither Jack nor I were paying attention so he accidently punches me in the stomach. I fall to the floor and groan.

"Kim! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Where did I hit you?" I first send Jack a look telling him to cut the protective boyfriend act; we can't have the guys knowing yet. Then I tell him.

"Jack, I'm fine. Just help me up will you?" He quickly gives me his hand and pulls me up.

"Rudy is it okay if we take a break?" Jack asks Rudy.

"Sure. Just come back later. You two still need to make a routine for the tournament."

"Okay. We'll be back later." I tell him. Jack and I then walk out into the mall. He stops and turns to me again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, still concerned.

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. You could still make me feel better." I say the last part seductively.

"Okay then." He begins to lean in, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Not here. Why don't we head to the park where it is more private?" I tell him.

"Fine." He huffs. Wow. I didn't know I was that irresistible. We then begin to head to the park.

Jack's POV

**At the park**

We get to our secret spot. I couldn't wait any longer so I took her into my arms and kissed her. She kissed back and we stay like that for awhile. We then separate and just sit there for a while, her head on my shoulder, my head on hers. It's a comfortable silence. She then sits up and looks at her phone.

"Oh no!" She exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"We NEED to get to the dojo now!" Oh man. I forgot about that. We rush to the dojo. Rudy is really mad when we get there.

"Where have you been?" He says, REALLY mad.

"Sorry Rudy, we got busy." I tell him.

"Don't let it happen again."

"We won't."

"Okay, here's the keys. You guys have to lock up when you're done." Rudy then walked off to who knows where.

"We should start right away. Who knows how long this would take." Kim told me. I nodded, agreeing.

Kim's POV

**About an hour later**

We had a lot of the routine done already. I couldn't get this one move right though. I kept falling!

"Urg! Why can't I get this right!" I exclaimed falling for like the 50th time.

"Here." Jack helps me up.

"Why don't I guide you though it?" Jack slowly puts his hands on me and guides me through the move. It feels so good to have him close to me.

"Now you try it." He said to me. I did the steps he showed me and I landed the move perfectly.

(A/N Hey, i-miss-old-disney, I know this was in your story so I'm giving you the credit. I loved that story by the way.)

"Yes!" I yelled. I ran up to him and hugged him really tightly. (A/N You know the hug from Hit the Road Jack? Like that)

We then finished making the routine and then locked up the dojo. We were able to do all the moves, but we were far off being in sync. This would take more work.

Jack's POV

**The next day**

I got up and got ready. I then walked to Kim's house. I took her hand and we walked to school. We released our hands like always once we got there. We walked to our locker and

"Hi Jackie!" Alysa practically screams in my ear. Will this girl ever get that I'm not interested?

"How are you this fine morning?" She asks.

"Better before you showed up." I mumble to Kim. She giggles.

"What was that Jackie? Did you say you wanted to catch a movie this Friday?" Alysa asked.

"No! Why would I want to do that?" I quickly say.

"Wouldn't do it if she was the last person on Earth." I mumble again to Kim. She giggles again. How I love that giggle.

"Because you love me." Alysa said.

"I don't, Alysa." I tell her.

"It's time for you to find someone else." She huffs and walks off.

Alysa's POV

There is something weird between Jack and Kim. I need to get to the bottom of this. I will never give up on Jack!

Kim's POV

**Lunch**

I swear, if Alysa does not stop pestering Jack, I WILL punch her face in. She just gets me so angry.

"Hey Kim. Are you okay?" Jack asks me.

"I fine. Just annoyed at Alysa." I tell him.

"That girl won't give up will she?"

"She'd better." Jack then leans real close to me and says…

"At least you know that you're the one for me." His voice really low and I wonder how he makes is voice sound so hot.

"And you're the one for me." I reply.

The guys then come over to the table with their lunches arguing about the existence of unicorns.

"They are real, yo. Why else would people put them on TV." Jerry says.

"Jerry those are cartoons. And not everything they put on TV is real." Milton explains.

"I don't care. Until you come up with proof that they aren't real, I won't believe you." Jerry states crossing his arms. Jack and I share a look that says "arguing again, what a surprise."

"Oh, hey Jack, hey Kim." They all say breaking their argument for a second then returning to it. Jack and I talk about how we're gonna need to practice our routine again at the dojo if we want to win that event.

**At their lockers after lunch**

"At least Alysa didn't bother us at lunch today." Jack said to me.

"Yeah, lunch was actually pretty good today. I just hope we don't see her at all for the rest of the day." I told him.

"You and me both." He replied.

Jack's POV

**Social Studies Class**

I'm so bored! I rip and piece of paper from my notebook and write 'I'm bored' on it. I then pass it to Kim. I do this secretly so the teacher does not notice. Kim opens the note and reads it. She then writes a message and passes it back to me. I open it. It says

"Me too. Why does school have to be so boring?" I then write back 'It shouldn't. So should we practice our routine at practice today?' I then pass it to her. She reads that, writes something, then gives me the note again. This one says.

"Sure. I really hope we can finally perfect it." I was gonna write something back, but the teacher decided to hand out worksheets then. Great, just what I needed. A worksheet on what we did in class when I didn't pay attention. I look over at Kim a looks like she is having the same issue I have. I do the best I can on the worksheet until the bell rings. Then I just hand it in. Kim and I then walk to our lockers to get our stuff. We then head to the dojo.

Kim's POV

Jack and I are taking a longer, but more secretive route to the dojo so we can actually spend proper time together. At times, I really wish that we could be like this all the time. I also wish Milton and Julie would stop bugging us. Julie came up to me this morning and asked if I had told the guys yet. When I said no she started lecturing me about friendship and trust. I was SO glad when the bell rang. I don't mind Julie, she just should sometimes keep her lengthy explanations to herself. And Milton. We are just talking about random things and I notice that we are almost at the dojo. We share a kiss, then continue walking to the dojo as if we were just friends.

"Hey guys." Rudy says coming over to us.

"Practice is about to start so quickly go change."

"Okay Rudy." Jack told him. We both went to change and when I came out the guys were already stretching. I quickly went over and began to stretch as well.

"We're gonna begin with forms today." Rudy told us.

"Rudy, what are forms?" Jerry asked. I mentally face palmed. I can hardly believe that he forgot what they are. The only reason I can believe it is because it's Jerry.

"Jerry, forms are-you know what, just follow what everyone else is doing." Rudy said to Jerry. We began to do the forms and Jerry caught on after about a minute.

"Rudy, can we take a break?" Eddie asked.

"We've only been doing this for ten minutes Eddie." Jack told him.

"Well I need a break so I'm gonna go get a smoothie." Eddie then walks out of the dojo and into the mall.

"Well if we're taking a break then I'm going for a corndog." Jerry said racing into the mall as well.

"I need to catch up on my studying." Milton said walking over to Falafel Phil's.

"You two can practice your routine while we take our break. I want you to show it to the guys at the end of practice." Rudy told us walking into his office.

"We better get this in sync then." Jack said to me.

"Yeah, we need to have this perfected for when we show the guys." I told Jack. We run through the routine several times, but we can never get it right.

"Why are we having so much trouble? We normally get thing like this down in several minutes." I said to Jack.

"I know, we normally would have mastered it by the end of our session last night." Jack said back.

"Maybe we're just nervous. We should try to relax a little more when we do this." He suggested.

"That might help." I said in reply. Just then all the guys came back into the dojo. Rudy then came out of our office.

"Okay, I want to see Eddie, Milton, and Jerry at the dummies. Jack, Kim, you guys should practice with the boards. I'm gonna watch the guys' form at the dummies." Rudy told us. Jack and I walk over to the boards. Jack sets up five boards.

"Jack, I can't break five boards!" I tell him.

"You can. Here, hold your arm like this." Jack adjusts arm holding it with his hands.

"Then focus all you energy in that arm." I do what he tells me and I break the boards.

"Yes!" I give Jack a hug for a split second. I can't believe I did that!

No one's POV

Rudy was watching Milton on the dummies first.

"Look over there." Eddie said to Jerry pointing to Jack and Kim. (This was where Jack was adjusting Kim's arm) The two continue to watch Jack and Kim as Kim breaks the boards and hugs Jack.

"That is not normal, yo." Jerry said.

"I wonder what's going on." Eddie said back to Jerry.

"Who knows." Jerry replied.

Jack's POV

**The end of practice**

"Okay guys, I want you to watch Jack and Kim do a routine that they are gonna use at our next tournament." Rudy said to everyone. Kim and I walked onto the mats and began our routine. We went through the whole thing completely in sync.

"Yes!" I yelled. Kim and I then run to each other and hug while I give her a huge kiss. She kisses back. We stay like that for a while then break. Everyone in the dojo is frozen in shock. Uh-oh. I grab Kim's arm and we book it out of there.

**Meanwhile**

Secret POV

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I said to her.

"Yes, can you copy that onto something for me?" She asked.

"Sure." I quickly copied the scene over then gave her the copy.

"Thank you." She said. And with that, she left.

**A little bit of a cliffhanger eh?**

**Review! Alright, hope you guys liked it. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Hey guys! I sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I was busy and I just forgot. I worked extra hard on this so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. If I did, Season 3 would be airing already.**

Kim's POV

We ran down the street breathing heavily. What had we done? Was it all over? What will the guys think? So many questions ran though my head spinning endlessly. I had so many fears. I needed Jack in my life. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Kim?" My name broke me out of my thoughts. It was Jack.

"Yeah?" We were running from the guys. It was after our kiss and neither of us wanted the immediate judgment of the guys.

"Where are we going?" I stopped in place. I didn't know, where **should **we go?

"I, I don't know." With all my thoughts I didn't even think of our destination.

"Well we should head someplace." Him and his cocky self.

"I know." But where? I didn't want to have to face the guys yet. I'm not as close to them as Jack is.

"It probably shouldn't be somewhere public." That does make sense. Maybe his house? No, the guys know where that is…. They don't know mine though! I think.

"Why not my house?" Nothing to worry about there. I had told my mom about us. Yeah I know, but what was I supposed to call our dates?

"But what about your mom?" Figures.

"She knows. I had to tell her, you know how she is." See my mom asks a lot of questions, but it's not really a lot of care. My dad is in the military so it can get hard at times.

"True. How is your sister?" That's my little sister Emily. She adores Jack. I would say that he is pretty good with her as well.

"Good. Finally getting to that stage where you're mischievous." It can be a real pain for my mom, I just find it funny.

"Ahh, that age. Yeah, I used to cause my parents boatloads of trouble." How does that not surprise me? From parents to mall cops, he has annoyed them all.

"I bet" I giggled.

"Wait, what are we doing out here? We should be getting to your house." Opps. I keep forgetting that. We better go before guys find us lazily standing in the middle of the town.

"Let's go. Don't want the guys finding us." He nodded. We then begin our mini journey to my house. We got to my house and stopped on the porch. I took a deep breath, calming myself. Today has been a wild ride. I have a feeling it's not over though.

"Come on! Let's go inside." I took another breath, then opened the door. I saw the usual, Emily walking down the stairs with her stuffed unicorn and I could hear mom humming a tune in the kitchen. Then Emily looked up.

"Kimmy! Jackie!" She squealed in delight. She ran over and hugged my legs, squeezing them tightly. She then moved to Jack and he picked her up.

"Hey there Emily. And what have you been up to today?" Jack asked her bouncing her up and down in the air. Another squeal erupted from her mouth. He set her down on the ground and looked at her serious face. Well, at least he was trying to.

"I was giving Fred a bath!" Her unicorn was slightly damp. And see what I mean about mischievous? And I have no idea where the name came from.

"His coat does shine now. Why don't you go show Mommy?" I said ushering her towards the kitchen.

"Your sister is so cute." He tells me with a smile widening on his face.

"I know. Why don't we head up to my room? I say walking to the stairs.

"Sure." We head up to my room and plop down on the floor.

"So, what should we do now?" He asks glancing down at me.

"We should probably figure out what the heck we are going to tell the guys when we see them at school tomorrow." And boy do we have some figuring out to do.

"Alright." He says pouting slightly.

"But first..." He grabs my waist and pulls me to him. He quickly leans in kissing me. Only lingering a second, teasing me, before diving down to my neck and decorating it with kisses. I moan.

"Jack" I breathe. "Stop." He nips my neck biting down slightly. I sick in air. His kisses are bringing me to another world, but no matter how much I want to go there, I can't.

"Come on Jack." I pull away and he pouts again.

"Oh, fine." I lean down and give him one more kiss before pulling away.

"We'll finish that later." He tells me, slight mischief in his voice.

"Fine. But right now we need to make up our plan." I say moving to one of the beanbags in my room.

"Okay. So #1 should we tell them, or not?" He poses. It seems so simple, and yet the question makes us choose a side in this huge decision. We sit there in silence for a minute, thinking.

"We should—" We both say. I wonder if that's going to start happening a lot.

"You go first." I quickly run through my thoughts making sure I knew exactly what I wanted us to do.

"So with #1, I think we should tell them." I saw him nod, probably having the same idea.

"And we have to tell them before school. We can't have Jerry blurting something in shock and revealing it all." I continued. No matter how much I didn't want to tell them I knew that we had to, tonight.

"True, now how are we gonna say this?" I was still questioning that part. What if the guys decide to tell other people? What if they start teasing us endlessly? And worst of all, what if they don't want us together. I know that Jack is very loyal to them, if they don't want us together than he may break up with me.

"Kim, that's not gonna happen." I came out of my thoughts again. Did he hear what I said?

"What's not gonna happen?" I posed hoping that he knew what I was talking about. I never want him to leave me. I just hope he doesn't have to pick sides.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Kim." I felt relief rushing through my body. I hadn't realized how worried I was.

"Kim, even if they make us pick sides, you're the side I wanna be on." Wow. I never knew cared so much about me that he would give up his friends for me. I really hope he never has to choose, I would be guilty forever.

"But I doubt that we're going to have to deal with that anyway. They are our friends; I doubt they would make me choose." Look at Jack. Pushing away all my worries without even knowing what I am thinking.

"Okay, fine. What are we gonna tell them though?" I knew that we needed to tell them, but should keep it simple.

"Well we should tell them the basics, that's it. It wouldn't be good to explain all of our feelings to them." He was thinking almost the same thing as me.

"Yeah, I doubt that they would want to hear about it anyway." And I seriously don't want to spill all of my feelings to them.

"So we'll tell them that we're dating, that it happened a little while ago, and that they can't tell anyone." Well that was a fast recap.

"Okay that works." I say. I then felt Jack's hands wrap around my waist again. I then hear him whisper in my ear.

"I said we weren't finished." I then felt his lips touch my neck again. That boy sure likes teasing me. But two can play at that game. I moan Jack's name and pull his face close to mine. I lean in, about to kiss him, then I take control and begin nipping at his neck with feather-light kisses. A groan erupts from his mouth. I keep teasing him, going back up near his lips, before diving back down to his neck again. I want him to beg, knowing that eventually he will. I move to this spot behind his ear nibbling at and using my tongue to lightly touch his skin.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiimmmm." I hear Jack groan. I smirk against his skin, my how the tables have turned. I continue to nibble there, definitely leaving a mark.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii immmmmm!" He groans again. He then pulls my head up to meet his and quickly presses his lips to mine. He slows runs his tongue against my lower lip. We battle for dominance before he wins, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He feels around my whole mouth before pulling away. He looks into my eyes, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Know that I'll always be there, Kim." I smile. We pull away and straighten ourselves a bit. Then all of a sudden I hear a

**Knock Knock Knock**

Jack's POV

We hear Kim's mom open the door downstairs. The sounds of feet shuffling and a small whoooaaah follow. That means the guys are here. I take Kim's hand into mine and give her a smile. We both take deep breaths before I slowly open the door. We both take cautious steps down the hall. We get to the top of the steps and I lean down and give Kim one more kiss, assuring her not to worry. I hate it when she worries; it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good enough job protecting her. Yes, I know she can take care of herself; I just want to keep her safe and away from harm. I squeeze her hand and both begin to walk downstairs, ready to face whatever will come at us. All of a sudden the guys come into view. They stare at us silently as we finish our decent.

"What is you going on between you two, yo?" Jerry's voice cuts through the silence. I look at Kim and she nods. I give her a smile before turning back to the guys. I breathe

"We're dating."

**And that's where I'm ending this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Haha just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

The guys eyes bug out a little, well not Milton, but that's obvious.

"You, you, and Kim." Eddie stutters out. I nod.

"Yes Eddie, we have been dating for about 2 weeks." The guys finally shake themselves out of their daze.

"But, why?" I'm a little surprised hearing that come from Rudy.

"Because I care about her and I want to be her borfriend." I tell them straight out.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" That's Kim. With the fear Kim has placed in the guys, I don't think they will have a choice on whether or not they want us to be together. Gulps errupt from the guys mouths.

"Nnnnno." They all voice.

"Good." Kim then turns to me. I realize that it's time to explain the rest to the guys.

"But guys, here's the thing, you can't tell anybody else. We NEED to keep this a secret. We can trust you, right?" I gave them a look telling them that this wasn't a situation with options.

"Alright. But no PDA in the dojo." Rudy told us.

"Or anywhere." Eddie said. I looked at Kim and we both knew exactly what the other was thinking. I moved closer to her and and quickly put my lips on hers. I heard and couple girlish screams, running footsteps, and a door slam. I smirked against Kim's lips. I then realized we left all our stuff at the dojo, we pulled away at the same time.

"We left our…"

"Stuff at the dojo, I know." She finished. I have a feeling that this will happen a lot more often. We both walked out the door with Kim yelling over her shoulder to her mom that she was going to the dojo. We walked to the dojo hand in hand, laughing about the stupidest of things.

"Jack, bananas do not have super powers!" She told me. Joke's on her. That's probably why she's not as strong as me.

"Yes they do! Do you have any proof that they don't?" She looked at me with a sarcastic glare. I smirked back at her.

"Jack, you know that is an impossible question!" I laughed again and she gave me another look.

"Well at least I'm not saying that chipmunks are better than squirrels." She looked at me and gasped.

"How could you say that? Chipmunks are waaaaay better than squirrels. They're cuter, move faster, and they can sing." I looked at her with a look that said "really kim."

"Kim, chipmunks can't sing, that's only in the movies." She pouts a little.

"Tell that to the chipmunks." She continues to pout. She is so cute when she does that. She better not do the puppy dog eyes, when she does that she can make me do anything.

"Kim, they're not real and you know it." Oh no. Here come the puppy eyes.

"But Jack, don't you believe they can sing?" Grrr, if she continues this I WILL end up doing something I don't want to.

"Not really, I saw the movie and…. and…..and…." That face of hers just stops me. I can't think enough to continue.

"Jackie, my feet are tired. Carry me." She whines. I huff, then turn around and she hops on my back.

"Thank you Jack!" She kisses me cheek. I smile. Even when she is annoying she is still adorable. I then begin to run. She squeals and holds on to my neck. It's moments like this that I want to hold onto, true happiness. We finnaly arrive at the dojo and I push open the glass doors. I set her down and we go to our lockers. I open mine and quickly get my stuff. Kim is still at her locker as I close mine. In her hands she holds her photo of us from the pier. I smile and I put my arms around her hugging her from behind. I peck her cheek and I see the smile on her face widen. I really wish that I could just live in these moments forever.

"Look at us." Kim points at the picture. In this one I'm just hugging her, we're not doing anything to each other for a change. I see large smiles on our faces. Even back then, we still held true feelings for each other.

"So, nieve, unknowing of what we have ahead of us." As she says this I nod, holding her a little more tightly.

"We made it though. And we'll make it through whatever is thrown at us in the future, together." I truly believed this. With what we have made it through before, nothing can ever stop us.

"Together." She breathed. I know that she's thinking similar things. I pull my arms away and I walk over to the music player, slipping my ipod in. I choose a specific song that I know fits this mood perfectly. Kim closes her locker as the song starts. She then turns around and I walk over to her. I hold out my hand.

"Care to dance?" I asked her. She giggles and takes my hand. I twirl her around the dojo, both of us sporting huge smiles. At a certain part of the dance I dip her and then slowly bring her back up again. Both of us are silent, staring into each other's eyes as we lean closer. Our lips then capture each other's in the most magical kiss you could ever feel. Expressing exactly what we feel for each other. It was in that perfect moment, holding Kim close, lips locked together, that I realized I loved her. Yes, loved. Not liked, or just cared about, loved. I realize how powerful the word is and that's why I never say it unless I am positive that it is true. I wish I could stay her forever, holding her close, both hearts beating as one.

Suddenly a noise from outside the dojo causes us to pull apart. I instanly miss the feeling of having her next to me, I miss her warmth, I miss showing her how much need her. I really don't know what I would do without her in my life if I'm feeling these things with her standing a foot away from me.

All of a sudden, Joan rushes in putting her hands on her knees catching her breath. She finally stands up, still breathing hard.

"You haven't ….seen…..a guy…..run past here by any chance?" I glance at Kim and she shakes her head.

"No, sorry." I'm still disappinted about Joan having ruined our moment. I walk over and get my ipod and when I turn around I see Joan whisper something to Kim, then walk out of the dojo.

"What was that?" Kim looks up at me grinning.

"Nothing." I then take out my phone and I look at the time. Shoot, it's really late. I didn't think we would stay at the dojo this long.

"Kim, we gotta go. It's really late." She starts to pout again.

"Fine. Carry me again?" I look down at her and smile for the hundreth time tonight.

"Sure." I turn around and she climbs on. I then speed out of the dojo, her squeals filling the air and ringing though the empty streets. This is what live for, moments like this. This happiness, is why I'll never give up trying, because it will always be worth it.

Secret POV

I watched on the monitor as the pair dashed out of the dojo, huge smiles spread across their faces. Not for long. When I get my revenge all they'll have is frowns and pain. You may question my motives, but if you knew my story you'd see it differently. Love is a hopeless waste. Once I get my revenge I know I'll be able to die happy. Those two don't know what's coming at them.

**So, good, bad? PLEASE tell me what you think. I know this chapter is a bit different, but I hope you liked it. And remember, more reviews means more chapters, faster. Alright, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
